Just shut up and let me kiss you!
by Mrs.EdwardAMCullen
Summary: Bella is Edwards Bestfriend. And she knows that your not suppose to kiss your bestriend, but apparently Edward doesn't.Two Shot Bella and Edward's point of view. Might be a story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is just a one shot that I was writing because I only had ten minutes, and I couldn't write a whole chapter in ten minutes, but here you go, to all my Edward and Bella fans. They rock.

Please review.

And do my poll for you Choice.

I might add an Edward point of view.

You know how they have that rule that you are not suppose to fall in love with your best friend? Well I did. His name is Edward Cullen and we've known one another since we were about six. The first time I saw Edward I was astounded. He had the most beautiful green eyes that sparkled when he was happy, and the most peculiar bronze hair that made him look like an Adonis God.

I sat here with a book in front of my face, trying to focus on the book in front of me, but failing miserably. Edward Cullen the god would never fall for a girl like me. I was plain old Isabella Swan, the girl next door, and the best friend. Edward Cullen would never fall for a girl like me.

Speak of the devil. Here was Edward himself. "Hey Bella." He said as he sat next to me. I could smell him from were I sat and so bad I wanted to lean forward. I lifted my head to acknowledge him, and then went back to pretend I was reading. I heard a chuckle from Edward and had the blush appear on my cheeks.

"Stop it's not funny I'm trying to read my book." I lied. How could I read a book with him right beside me? Edward began to mindlessly play with my hair. Making me loose focus.

"Bella, if your reading the book then why have you been on this page since I came into your room?" He whispered, I blushed realizing I had not yet turned the page of the book. And looked at Edward to see his crooked grin, peering down on me. Then I noticed how close he was. With just an inch of my head moving I would be kissing Edward Cullen, but I didn't dare.

That didn't mean that Edward didn't. He leaned down and I stopped him just before his lips touched mine. "What are you doing." I whispered.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you Bella." He said as he moved that last inch to connect our lips. I Isabella Swan was kissing Edward Cullen the Adonis God. His lips on mine was unbelievable. They were so soft, but showed all the passion in the world. Right here is were I wanted to stay forever, but we pulled away for air, to quick.

I moved forward to continue are kiss when Edward stopped me. I was always self conscious, but when it came to this, screw that. "What are you doing." He whispered.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you Edward." I said as I put my lips on his once again.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edward's point of view.**_

_**Do you guys think I should make this a story and if so where should I start after the kiss or before the kiss and do you have any ideas.**_

_**Continue on with the story.**_

I remember the first time I saw Bella. I was six years old, and from that moment on I knew that she was going to be mine. But I was the best friend, but part of me wanted to show her that we could be more that, that it didn't matter that we were friends. I walked into the swan house and waved at Charlie who was sitting on the coach watching the basketball game, and then made my way up the stairs.

The minute that I was outside Bella's door. I couldn't help think why she would want somebody like me. She was perfect like and angel. Her brown hair that twirled around her face when it was windy outside. Or her big doe like eyes. The way her smile made everything feel better, when I was down or just wasn't it the mood to do something she would sit there with me not saying a word and not pressuring me to say something I didn't want to say.

I always felt for Bella something she probably never felt for me, but you know what they say. Just take a chance, well that is what I was going to do, take a chance. But how was I going to do that? I opened Bella's door to see her sitting on her bed reading a book that I have seen her read before.

"Hey Bella." I said as I sat down next to her taking in everything. The way she smelled like strawberry's I could never get enough of her. She looked up at me and nodded her head, telling me a silent hello and then she went back to reading her book. I chuckled when I saw the blush appear on her cheeks, just to run my fingers over her cheeks would be mind blowing, but I held back.

"Stop it's not funny I'm trying to read a book." Bella said continuing on with her book. I sat there playing with her hair waiting for her to turn the page I had just read twice before I whispered low in her ear.

"Bella, if your reading the book then why have you been on this page since I came into your room?" I guess she noticed this to because she turned her head a centimeter to look at me. Making it so we were about an inch away from kissing. It was her move now if she moved our lips would be touching, but if she didn't then part of me didn't know what would happen if she didn't move.

She was talking to long so I took matters into my own hands I leaned down to kiss her when she stopped me. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you Bella." I said leaning down to touch her lips. It was like a dream come true. Her soft lips with mine, I could've died right there, but then I wouldn't be able to have this whenever. I was lost in the moment and when we pulled away gasping for air. I could smell her everywhere around me. Had this been a mistake? Bella leaned toward me, but his time it was my turn to stop her. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you Edward." She said using my words and gently pulling me back down to her were are lips met once again in a kiss that could last me a life time.

_**Hoped you guys liked. I am going to be updating both of my stories today.**_

_**Please review and if you think I should write another one PM me, but I don't know what is happening because my email account is like being retarded and not giving me any mail in my inbox, but I should have another email account up today.**_

_**LOVE YOU LOTS!!**_


	3. Thinking of doing a sequal Please read

**Okay everybody I am going to write the fist chapter to how I would like this story to go if it was a story.**

**Then I would like you guys to review and give me ideas, because trust me I don't have a clue how I would go with this story. The reason I am writing the story is because you guys really seemed ot like the idea, and the only reason I wrote it was because I was sitting around reading a book, and it sounded cute at the time.**

**So I decided to make this a readers story, you tell me what you want me to write then I will put a chapter of it out and of course give you credit. **

**I am going to do an Edward point of view, because we don't have enough of those. I also need a title for the story, I don't know if I should use Just Shut Up and Let Me Kiss You. So please PM me or review and give me you ideas. **

**I will be waiting.**


End file.
